


Bound

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in the same position as when he'd gone to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in the same position as when he'd gone to sleep. His cheek was not on Gibbs' shoulder, which did have its plus sides, because he also wasn't sleeping in a puddle of his own drool. His legs weren't curled around the closest thigh, and his arms weren't wrapped around a strong torso. It took him several minutes to figure out exactly where his limbs were, though, because he got distracted when he realized that there was a blindfold over his eyes, a gag in his mouth, a plug up his ass, and a ring at the base of his cock.

 _Trusting Gibbs is one thing_ , he thought to himself, still trying to locate hands and feet, _but sleeping through him doing all this is a bit much_. A particularly violent tug confirmed his suspicions - he was on his stomach, legs tied to the end of the bed (spread wide, of course), and his hands were... not where he expected, not tied to the head of the bed. No, they were tied together at the wrist and positioned at the small of his back. Not the most comfortable way to wake up, overall.

He tried to roll over to figure out where Gibbs was, but strong hands on his shoulders stopped him before he could get so much as an inch off the bed. "Don't move. I'm not done yet."

"Not done?" Tony tried to ask, forgetting about the gag for a minute, but his lover figured out what he was saying regardless.

"Not done, but I thought it'd be nicer to let you wake up before paddling you."


End file.
